Mobile phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), digital cameras, MP3 players, and other portable electronic devices utilize light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), polymer light-emitting diodes (“PLEDs”), and other solid-state transducer (“SST”) devices for, e.g., backlighting. SST devices are also used for signage, indoor lighting, outdoor lighting, and other types of general illumination. FIG. 1A is a cross-sectional view of a conventional SST device 10 that includes a support substrate 20 carrying an LED structure 11 having an active region 14 between P-type and N-type semiconductor materials 15 and 16, respectively. The SST device 10 also includes a first contact 17 and a second contact 19 spaced laterally apart from the first contact 17. The first contact 17 typically includes a transparent and conductive material (e.g., indium tin oxide (“ITO”)) through which light is emitted from the LED structure 11.
To simplify assembly on a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board (“PCB”)), an SST device can be configured as a “direct-attach” device. FIG. 1B shows a direct-attach SST device 22 coupled to a PCB 24 via the first and second contacts 17 and 19. In the direct-attach configuration, the first and second contacts 17 and 19 are bonded to corresponding contacts 26 and 28 at the PCB 24 (e.g., with a reflowed solder connection) to electrically and mechanically connect the SST device 22 to the PCB 24. As illustrated, the support substrate 20 (FIG. 1A) is omitted from the SST device 22 such that light can escape from an active surface 30 of the LED structure 11 that is opposite the first and second contacts 17 and 19. As such, the first and second contacts 17 and 19 can be manufactured from opaque materials (rather than transparent materials). Although simplifying assembly with the PCB 24, the direct-attach SST device 22 is challenging to manufacture because the device materials and structures are fragile and thus difficult to handle during manufacturing. For example, the LED structure 11 is thin and without the support substrate (e.g., a support wafer) the LED structure 11 is prone to warping and damage.